A Magic's Story
by Ozbodikins
Summary: Written according to me, who has read the Harry Potter series more than 30 times (altogether). The thrilling yet unknown story of the sordid event between James Potter and Lily Evans, following every hint given in the Harry Potter series. Also the fun, co
1. It Began like this

It began like this 

A boy named James Potter whose 10 years old yells out to his father's house-elf (house-elves are slaves of wizard they live to serve the household which he or she was born or went to), Tommy.

"TOMMY, THE OWL POST IS HERE."

"OK I'LL GET IT, SIR."

James lives near the well-known street, Diagon Alley in a nice big mansion. James is a pure blood (magical folks who have never had a muggle married into the family) but unlike many other pure bloods he respect the muggles for how unique they are and how they get through life without magic, though he's not all that interested in them. He's now thinking of what he ought to do next more likely what prank to next really.

_(Whenever it changes to this font these are what the character is thinking.) Hmm now what was I thinking. Oh yes that's right I was going to pull a prank on my slimy neighbour Snivellus. Now lets think of something new this time. The slime trick is getting old, and plus he doesn't need anymore grease on that head of his, not after the permanent sticking charm I pulled on it after he got hit. Oh, dad is so nice teaching me all these charms before school even sent me owl post. Now lets see. Hmm... I think I should put the _Sonorus (extreme sound volume increase charm)_ charm on his alarm clock and set to 6 o'clock or change his toothpaste to battered and minted egg white. Hmm... if I put the _Sonorus_ charm on that clock, it'll make the whole street deaf. Now I wouldn't want that the St Mungos Hospital have enough on their hands after that itch essence I put on. Everyone who walked past his stinking house were all itching, stupid gust and Snivellus had a cold and didn't walk out. Man I was in so much trouble after that one. Oh I got him back alright I personally dug him a trench filled with mud in front of his house oh he didn't know what hit him when he walked out to get his post. I always let him know it was I some how, so I'd get credit for it now back to pranking..._

"SON, SON LOOK, LOOK ITS FINALLY COME!"

"Dad be quiet will you, you're only 12 feet away from me ok."

"Eh, so what. Guess what boy, you got into Hogwarts son!"

"Wow you serious!"

James was very excited about this; he never thought a school would ever allow him to enter due to his criminal record of pranks. James held the letter in his hands then thought to himself, _who in their right mind would let me go to a school it must be a mistake, there must be thousands of James Potters in this world._

"Dad I'm scared what if this letter was sent here by mistake."

"Eh nonsense there's not another James Potter who lives here within miles. Come on open it, you know you want it. Gosh I better get to my office now."

Mr Potter is the founder of _Daily Prophet_ the most well known newspaper in Britain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another place not that far away. A boy also ten years of age called Sirius Black was suffering in his own house, again.

"Eh get the post Kreacher," groaned Sirius's father.

"Yes alright sir."

Sirius lives in a family of pure bloods though he doesn't treat or think much of the muggles at all. If the house he's confined in everyday of his life wasn't so dank, he may've forgotten the fact that muggles (non-magical folks) exist.

_O brother I need a place to hide from dad and fast. Maybe I should pull a prank on that new house-elf Kreacher. I think a few more pranks would do him insane, but then my Aunt Ella Dora would behead him and stick his head onto a wooden shield and hang on that bloodshed wall again. Nah I wouldn't like that. Hmm lets do this on... that idiot brother of mine, Regulus. This prank should do him good. Hehehe..._

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Yelled Sirius

"I is giving you the mail, sir"

Sirius snatched the letter out of his hand and thought. _Since when do I get any mail other than Howlers (Howlers are scarlet coloured letters which screams at you when opened, if you refuse to open it'll also explode automatically_) Sirius then tried to smell a rat, but none was detected. He took the letter with confidence. It was the Hogwarts letter. Sirius would've jumped around stupid if his father weren't around to hear his stupidity or the roof weren't too low since he's in the attic. He ripped it open in joy. His father may have something to oppose of since he wants Sirius to go to Durmstrang since he knew the principal rather well.

_I'll need plan this out properly. First I'll cause a diversion dad will then ground me in. And he thought barricading the windows were enough? He has something else coming. I've dug myself a hole underneath my bed through that window wide enough to fit my trunk and me. Now dad usually grounds me for months I'll be back in the holidays back through that hole. By then he'll open the door to free me once again. Now for the diversion..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Remus Lupin just ending his night of adventure in the forest awakes in the dawn of day. Remus is a werewolf and yesterday was a night of full moon.

Remus Lupin's parents are trades people, they trade all sorts of things though once in a trade Remus wandered off and was bitten by another werewolf at his young age. Therefore his parents deliberately live near the forest for this purpose. Though it's a nice cover up for owls from customers may constantly come and go. Whenever muggles come by for shelter they are constantly told that they are bird watchers. Though even till now they still don't know what a bird watcher is or do.

_Wow, all those centaurs could've trampled me to death and that unicorn tried to gore those half human hides out of me. Well, nothing could be worse than that dragon I faced in that cave; I was running away from a pack of Veela when she turned up on top of a wide amount of eggs and gold. O I had so much money after that it would last me more than a lifetime. Hey what's this shadow belong to? Oh no not another mother crow, that other one nearly blinded me. Hey, wait a minute. That's an owl. Must be mum's owl Darfa. Mums trying to ask where to meet again. Wait there's another one behind it. This must be the crow I saw earlier. No it's not another owl. All these birds who attack me makes me think they all want to attack me. Or maybe they do. Darfa always disliked me for no reason. Okay they're slowing down now; they're not going to attack me. Man I wish I didn't always have to be alone. I wish I had friends who would accept me for who I am. Hey Hogwarts? Who in their right mind as principal would allow me to go their school, mum must've bribed him good. But wait a minute. Dumbledore don't accept bribes for nothing, for all I've heard, he's supposed to be the greatest Sorcerer alive. Maybe he is as good as they say he is. Lets see what he's got in store for me?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAARRHHHHH!" yelled a muggle-born with her thick red hair on ends called Lily Evans, "Scram, shoo get the... what is that tied to your leg. Oh, poor thing you must be hurt. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Lily is a girl who came from a rich muggle family who lives in a 26-storey apartment in London therefore faced many birds coming in and out of her house though it is a rather common site she's still not used to it.

She's now in a park she constantly visits at this time of day.

'Hmm. Will be alright, you must have scratched onto a branch."

She reached for the wound and the owl pecked her harshly, dropped the letter and flew off.

"Owe, darn birds," nothing good happens to Lily whenever she gets too near a bird, no matter if she's being nice to it, yet she continues to show pity for them. "Hmm, what's this she dropped? It's addressed to me... in this park? I guess it was a good idea I mean how would my mum react to some bird flying into our apartment."

Lily began imagining Mrs Evans jumping on a spot with a broom in one hand held tightly ready to swipe at the bird. Of course she wouldn't be used to it since he is a businessman who takes of course little or no notice to anything at all in his 26-stories high building, due to this fact he's not afraid of heights anymore.

She grabbed the letter thinking that would still use owls to send letters in this century and would know me, a 10-year-old girl, which knows little about birds except for the fact they hate me, would anyone be spying on me, I mean I do come to this park ever so often its not hard to know this fact. But the letter had such a beautiful emblem on it was a shield with an animal on all the corners a gold lion, bronze eagle, brown badger and a silver snake with a large H in the centre. None of this was making any sense at all? All of a sudden she felt a tremble on the ground she bent her knees in reaction to this sudden movement and looked around and see what was happening. She saw nothing until this man at least four times her size was on the ground looking as though he's lost and he just fell down (_bless him)_ this man stood up and boomed out loud.

"I'LL WILL GETCHA FOR THAT GIRION."

Lily confused at the sight of this gigantic man. She walked cautiously to him as he starts patting the grass and dirt off him he looked at Lily, Lily froze. He looked at her in a friendly manner and said.

"You must be Lily Evans, I was told to come to you."

"How did you know my name?"

"Because yur holdin a Hogwarts letter no body else ere's goin there."

"Huh?"

"I'm confusin ya aren't I."

"Yeah." Lily's now slowly backing away from this stranger.

"O don't worry I won't hurt ya. I'm here to tell you, yur going to Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft, it's the best school of magic their eva was an' still is. I'll explain everythin' ta ya alon da way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now little youngster, how would you like to join me and the rest of us and become powerful and in control of the Magical communities of the world." Proclaims a horrid voice far away.

The young man in front nodded fearfully, tearfully and feverishly to the man with his parents dead as his victims before him.

"Muahahaha…" laughed a cold voice in front, "Dumbledore there is little hence nothing you can do now to stop me."


	2. Lily and Diagon Alley

**Lily in Diagon Alley **

"Well ere we are, Leaky Cauldron. This is a famous place you know."

Lily came to the other side of London exhausted just so that a gigantic man can point out a small little pub, which most likely no one will ever lay eyes on it not even if he/she stood next to it, but if someone actually points it out (like what this Hagrid is doing now) you might just see it. Now Lily is wondering whether this big fool here is mad. A tiny and yet shabby inn in the middle of London can't be famous. Only big and grand four and a half or five star hotels in London are ever famous.

Lily slowly walked away from him hoping he wouldn't notice it. Then Hagrid grabbed her arm and took her in and said "Well c'mon."

They walked into the inn and an innkeeper comes out in his auburn apron. "Well Hagrid what do you want?"

"Nah, sorry Tom not now."

The Tom, whom this Hagrid had just named, smiled at her with a scary toothless grin on his face. Now Lily's wondering whether she's now being kidnapped or not.

"Err, Hagrid I really ought to go back to my parents now since they don't know about this as you may've noticed I don't even know you and …"

Now Hagrid just tapped a brick three other bricks above a dustbin and just opened up to a new place.

"Now what were you saying just then?" asked Hagrid.

"What is this place?" said Lily in awe.

"Diagon Alley, Lily, Diagon Alley."

"What's that?"

"Lily did I happen to mention to you that you can be a witch."

"A WITCH!" Lily screamed with amazement and wondering whether to feel insulted to be called a witch by a stranger.

"Keep your pants on. It's quite all right; I mean there are other witches all over the world. And don't you worry I've already owled your parents about this."

"Owled?"

"The way that owl came to you with that mail, in our community of wizards use owl postage."

"Oh, so that's what it was."

Lily had such a good time she even forgot to suspect this Hagrid to be a kidnapper anymore. In fact during the journey he's proven to be sane. She went home and asked her dad for some money and took her along to Diagon Alley. He was astonished, his mouthed opened up through most of the journey, and he didn't close it until Lily pushed it up for him every few minutes. It took a lot of talking until he agreed. Lily leapt in happiness, hardly thinking this arrangement is going to change her entire life and what kind of time Mr Evans is going to have explaining all this to his wife when she returns overseas realizing her daughter has become something she's never heard of when she returned and without her acknowledgement and how Mrs Evans' going to respond to the barn owls stalking her with paper in their beaks beckoning at them.


	3. King's Cross

King's Cross 

"Hmm, so this is King's Cross, hey. Now where was it again dad."

"Well as the manager of the Daily Prophet I too have been to Hogwarts as well, but I lived rather near it so I don't know that, but my employees say it's a barrier between platform nine and ten. Like your ticket says lets go down there first and we'll see."

James looked at a particularly brick barge. He tried to hit his hand on it and he fell down without warning he hit the ground looked up and saw a pair of legs.

"Even if you're low you don't have to prove it to me."

James got to his feet in anger and said. "I'm not low you fool, now move off so I may get back and get my dad to..."

"Ooh, looking for daddy now are you, looking for your low-life father to hide behind now are you."

Little did James know; he's talking to the nephew of the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on Malfoy, he's not what you're after." Proclaimed this freckled faced boy

"So, Weasley, the son of the fool, Jason Weasley that muggle-lover..."

James would've stayed longer if he wasn't going to try to find his father. When he found Mr Potter the boys by the name of Weasley and Malfoy were still there arguing with a definite increase in anger and tension, though the one by the name of Weasley had his fist held tight looking as though he was itching to screw it in his face and James doesn't doubt he would. He's also avoiding as much trouble as he and his anger may allow.

Mr Potter has been explaining to James who the Malfoy and the Weasley were. Mr Potter knew their parents well, Mr Weasley's the head of the Improper Use of Magic's office and that he's fanatic about muggles and causing pranks and protecting himself from them (more information will be added about Weasley and Malfoy further along in the story).

"Now I want you to stay out of trouble, alright."

"I'll try my best." James put his hand behind his back crossed his fingers and thought.

_Man now it's going to be so much easier to pull pranks on Snivellus than it's used to, it's like a prank a week. Now it's going to be a prank in every two days._

Mr Potter didn't like the dazed look on his son's face but what can he do.

Now Sirius is making his way secretively to King's Cross, with no trouble (except to find the right barge). He makes his way to the train but accidentally bumped into James, they both fell down with their luggage all over the place. They both got up and began scolding at each other.

"What's wrong with you, of all the people I met today you're the worst."

"Oh come on you weren't any better. You just pop in front of people only to give them unreasonable fault. Now help me with my luggage or you'll be sorry you laid eyes on me."

James has become cold and more cautious with knowing others after the sample of strangers such as Weasley and Malfoy.

"Don't you dare threaten me, my dad is..."

"Oh who the hell cares who your dad is, since my dad is the Minister of Magic."

"Yeah right the Minister's son don't go to school anymore any way even if you are my dad is the founder of _Daily Prophet_ so I'd scram if I were you if you don't want to be embarrassed all over the papers."

"Are you threatening me."

"No, I'm warning you, now help _me _with my luggage or you'll be sorry your father ever let you go to a school..."

"Empty threat, my father didn't even..."

Just then it came to Sirius's mind

_You crazy telling a stranger that you ran away from home to school, oh yeah what is this fool's name anyway, I wonder if his father is the founder of _Daily Prophet_, because if he is, he could come in handy with my pranks._

_This guy here is rather gutsy to stand up to me even though he knows I may do him bad he stood beside his point, he's got the makings of a good prankster._

"So, what's your name?" they said in unison.

"Fine, I'm James Potter, now what's yours?"

"Is there any reason why I should tell _you_ that?"

"Well yeah cause I told you mine and it's what a nice young boy would be taught to do when they're young, unless you're an evil brat, gangster and/or prankster that has no manners whatsoever. It is also rather rude not to introduce yourself when you're talking to others"

"Well in that case I certainly am a rather good prankster, I've done a prank on everyone I know including family members whenever I feel like it."

"Then in that case you must Sirius Black."

"How did you know that?"

"Well as I told you earlier, my dad is the founder of the _Daily Prophet_ my dad has received multiple complaints about you, he's waiting for you to do the next prank (which would be your hundredth) until he puts on the front page titled "Malicious Menace in the Making". I really admired your work."

"Well unfortunately I don't sign autographs."

"That's not my point, you see I'm a prankster myself now if we work together, we can make powerful allies."

"Lets talk about this thoroughly on the train as I believe its due to leave soon."

_(Remus) I wonder if I can make any friends at all in these future seven years, friends who wouldn't care about the fact that I'm a werewolf. Hmm he looks like a lonely boy why don't I get to know him as well._

_(Lily) Now this Hagrid said I need to get to King's Cross and on this train. Well what platform was it again, a platform... What nine and three quarters. But that doesn't exist._

Then Lily just caught eyes on a girl a little older than her just pushed her trolley straight and about to hit a solid brick barge. Lily didn't dare look, she was expecting a loud BANG, but it didn't come. Instead when she opened her eyes again she disappeared. Lily thought that must be it. A girl about her age looking bewildered at (what Lily presumes) her sister's disappearance and she was about to do the same. She seems to be rather plump. Lily quickly rushed down onto that platform to ask how you do this magical disappearance onto the platform nine and three quarters. She made it just in time before that girl was about to run into hard solid brick barge. Her mother was encouraging her to put some trust in her and her sister and to rush into the solid brick barge. Lily came to her and asked.

"How do you do that?"

"Oh, are you a muggle?"

"Err, yeah I believe that's what you would call me, but I'm going to Hogwarts and I don't know how to get on through this brick barge, is there some spell I must say whilst running?"

"Oh, dear no, even we as wizards like to keep things as simple as we can. Now it's very simple, all you have to do is run at the barge a nice steady pace, don't slow down or you will hit the really hard solid brick barge, it'd be nice to do a bit of a run or a jog sweetheart. Now if you will kindly wait my daughter would show you how it's done, she's in first year as well."

With these words the plump little girl seems to have gotten much more nervous. She took her trolley back and did a walk, power walk, jog and then a sprint (for her standards as you may presume). Lily didn't dare blink as she stared at that girl who walked through the barge and disappeared.

"Now you give it a try, don't worry dear, just move steadily towards it."

Lily didn't like the idea of running into a really mean and hard solid brick barge. She strolled, walked, power walked, jogged, ran, closed her eyes and sprinted then thought now I'm going to trust a complete stranger, to walk into an really large, mean and hard solid brick barge now I'm going to hit the wall spill everything, bruise myself and be embarrassed badly just to step into a place she knows only through a few fictional books.

She kept running until she thought she should've hit that immensely large, mean and hard looking solid brick barge. She opened her eyes slowly and came to a sudden halt, as she wasn't about to hit a brick wall anymore, she was about to hit a big scarlet steam engine. She rubbed her eyes and looked around and she saw herself in a completely different place. An old seventies or eighties original design platform. She saw so many people in a weird assortment of clothes, such as a dark orange t-shirt and navy jeans, which clashed horribly.

_Well of course, these magical folks won't know my world's kind of fashion. I'll miss mum and dad so much I've never been away from any one of them for a day since I was born. This is going to be a whole new beginning for me._


	4. The Meetings

The Meeting 

"Now we both know that in order for us to work together we must have a leader among us he has to be stronger, more cunning and definitely cleverer than the other. We must also be in the same house as in you know which house I meant. Now which house would you say you'd most likely belong to? I'd like to be in Griffindor, but I do have some Slytherin properties, but I guess you apply in that category as well."

"Yes I do have some properties Slytherin presents such as how cunning I am and I'm also cleverer and stronger of course and..."

"Oh stop boasting Sirius. You know, there is only one way to see who's the better of us. We shall pull pranks on each other to see who falls for it first. The first to pull the prank on the other in any way shall then be the leader, OK?"

"Yeah I like that, that'll prove the lot."

"Now lets get started. To my belief this place is much too small to pull a good prank, lets start outside hide in another's apartment to be prepared then at noon we'll each throw out one of our dungbombs so that everyone would hide back in and to let the opponent know they're ready.

"Then Lord of the Prankster The Fellowship of Chaos begins."

"I like the name but let's make it shorter?"

"Then how about...hmm...The Marauders or Messrs our private name and we'll have codes and different name for each other and not use proper names so that when we write secret messages to each other we'll use them."

"That sounds cool."

"Its settled then."

Sirius and James took a bag of prankster goods to the back and front of the train. James walked into Remus's apartment.

"Hi, may I come in here to prepare for war."

"Err, yeah sure I guess." Said Remus in an unsure fashion.

"Hi, I'm James who might you be?"

_Wow, this is school may actually change the rest of my life._

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Hi."

_Wow I'm actually making a friend._

James took his watch out, is says half past eleven.

"Wonderful, plenty of time."

"Time for what may I ask."

"Time to prepare for war like you've never seen."

Sirius walked into an apartment where Lily Evans and Molly happened to be.

"Sorry ladies, I'll be bothering you two for a bit and don't worry I'll leave once I'm _really_ done."

"No offence but is the magical community so rude all the time, the folks I met up in Diagon Alley are much more polite than he is"

"It's an individual thing, besides," Molly then continued her sentence in a whisper. "He's probably going to go to be a Slytherin."

Sirius was so busy he had no time to realize what Molly had just said, which was probably good or else he might just throw his tempers right at her and that won't be pretty.

_Hmm I might as well go over my plans in my head for the rest of the time being._

_2 minutes_

_1minute_

_30 seconds_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6 …_


	5. Hogwarts Chaos Lord

Hogwarts Chaos Lord 

James and opened the doors of their preparation rooms threw out dungbombs from behind their compartment doors at noon. Everyone who was bored to death in their apartments who went out racing in the corridor scuttled back in their dung-free apartments to witness the war of prankstership. James and Sirius walked out evidently with many traps of all sorts hidden behind them.

_3_

_2_

_1..._

James threw a cushion full of homemade liquid glue in it. Sirius with a Dungbomb in this sleeve quickly drew it and also threw it at him. James as prepared for this he pulled out the unused bench from within Remus and Peter's compartment and hid himself from within. Sirius on another account was unaware of the glue in the cushion, but reacted quickly enough to dive forwards and did a roll and was glue free.

Sirius slid into a different compartment and pulled his bag from behind and wrenched out a Blind bomb and tossed it out and hid back in and covered his eyes. James recognized the blind bomb immediately for he has used it countless times on Snape and he dived back into Remus's compartment in mid-air he shouted.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!"

He fell flat on his stomach with his hands over his head; seconds later the bomb's effect was over and he saw Remus covered his eyes. James flung his bag off his back and pulled out a Giggle-Mist-bomb and his Ever-Bashing Boomerang. He too tossed it out and flung his Ever-Bashing Boomerang too and slammed the compartment door shut.

Sirius dived into his bag and pulled out his facemask and put it on, Giggle-Mist-Bomb only effects you if you breathe it straight into your lungs, the mask will only hold for one Giggle-Mist-Bomb. He searched for more goods and suddenly out of the blues the boomerang came straight at him and would hit him between his eyes, in haste he bent back and the boomerang missed him but took his Fang-Frisbee away. The Ever-Bashing Boomerang will only go for one target until it's return is requested by it's thrower and so will the Fang-Frisbee, in this case the Ever-Bashing Boomerang will keep bashing the Fang-Frisbee as Sirius's diversion.

The Giggle-Mist is now lifted and James and Sirius can see each other clearly. James's last bomb fell out of his sleeve and was his favourite bomb, Blue-Glue Bomb, he stuffed it into one of cushion beside him. Sirius's last weapon fell out of his sleep too and it was his last Dungbomb.

They faced each other and stared into each other's eyes as though it was a cowboy movie. Then James said while breathing hard.

"Well, Sirius you live up to the stories I've heard about you and damn right you're an down-right strong prankster."

"You too James, you too."

Sirius too was taking deep breathes too, now they stood for a while, in their wait people had braved themselves and popped their heads out and saw those two. The reason being is that once you've lost that last weapon then they'll lose.

Now they've both caught their breath James feinted as though he was going to make a move by taking a loud step forward. In Sirius's surprise he hopped back and threw the Dungbomb at him. James on the other hand bent down quickly and fetched the other cushion beside him and tossed it softly at the Dungbomb and it was then deactivated for seconds only.

Then James too tossed his other cushion into the air and strangely not at Sirius. Sirius stared at the cushion with confusion then turned his eye on James who was nearly inside a compartment and nearly closed it leaving enough for him to see the cushion and his arm. He pulled his wand out and fired a red spark at the air-born cushion and flung into the safety of the compartment. The cushion exploded with the Blue-Glue lashing out everywhere and hit almost everywhere within four yards range.

Sirius has now been splattered with electric blue glue all over his front and face, also the gas released by the Dungbomb dried the glue with more haste, which James was aware of.

"Well, sticky Sirius, explain to us. How does it feel to bath in glue… literally?" James held out his hands as though he's writing in a notebook.

Sirius muttered through the small hole of his mouth, which he can no longer for now due to the glue.

"You, slimy little-"

"So it makes you feel slimy and little. Hmm, can you explain what you mean by little?"

Sirius roared with rage like never before (have you ever tried yelling with a hardened mouth of glue).

_Never in my entire life have I been mistreated like so. James will pay dearly for this._

James chuckled a little then pointed his wand at him. Sirius exclaimed out loud.

"Whalahelayadoin!"

"Pardon."

"Point your wand somewhere else!"

"Come on I was just going to make that glue disappear, I wouldn't want my team mate in any tight or… sticky spot and not support him, that just isn't me."

Sirius breathed hard and deep as though he had ran miles, evidently he didn't trust James, it was their first meeting and they had a bad start.

"_Scourigfy!"_

Sirius and the blue-glue infested area was then glue free and he sighed with relief.

"You really ought to learn to trust me, we will be working for me and I assure you, you won't be put in a position where you will suffer alone and I will never back out on any prank we agree on, I do hope you won't either."

Sirius stayed silent obviously he did not believe a single thing he has just said, though for an odd reason it comforted him.

"That's ... great news."

"Well you'd be happy to know that I found new members for our little club to share the glory of being a Marauder. Sirius I present you Remus Lupin."

Remus walked out of their apartment to face Sirius who went into great fits of anger to have discovered James advertising their own club to others without his authorities.

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius.

"Calm down Sirius." hushed James.

"Lets discuss this in an apartment." advised Remus

From a small opening of a door a little man peered and saw everything and closed the door again.


	6. Secrets on Both sides of a Door

Secrets on both sides of a door 

"Hey guys," said Sirius. "I think we should apologise to those who we disturbed and use this opportunity to advertise our selves."

"You know from what I've heard about you Sirius you're much more polite than the rumours about you."

"Well it's good that you realize that now."

Sirius and the rest of his new gang actually knocked on the door and awaited a reply.

"Who is it?" asked a voice which tingled James's senses.

"It's me, the one who crashed into your apartment earlier."

"Oh, what do you want?"

"I'd like to enter, apologise and hopefully make more friends."

Then the girls whispered in discussions with each other, the boys also had their own council.

"You know Sirius I think it'd be nicer and easier for you to explain if we all entered and why didn't you say, "We'd like to come in." now they'll expect only you." James suggested.

"Well I can walk in and you can come out from the side and say, "We'd like to come in too." OK.

"OK."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door…

"Well Lily are you ready for your first prank."

"You bet."

"Remember as soon as he opens the door."

"OK."

"OK you may come in now."

"Hi, ladies sorry about-"

The ladies then threw a bucket of water into Sirius's face, but Molly's hands slipped and Lily threw the bucket at James's head with a loud thump, an echoing bucket and knocked him out.

Sirius spat some water out of his mouth and said sarcastically and angrily.

"Well this day just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"Wow girl, you sure did a number on James." Remus told Lily

"Oh, sorry."

"You might as well save your breathe for when he's actually conscious."

James was lying on his back spread eagle with his head to a side and a horribly red bruise on his cheek.


	7. Before the Sorting

Before the Sorting 

Lily and James were sitting at opposite ends starring menacingly at each other while the rest of them were having a lovely chat.

Unfortunately James woke up at a bad time when Lily bent down to see whether James is alright James got up with a start and kissed Lily, actually it's more of a head butt and Lily did not find that comforting and they had a long argument. James would've given up if his dignity wasn't on the line, he was insulted to be called a low-life who'd do anything to get his hands on a girl.

"Did you guys know that they have a Forbidden Forest next to the castle, my I'd love to get in there sometime and put my magic to use." Sirius mentioned excitedly.

"I thought they said there are werewolves in there." Molly's frightened of canines of any sort.

Remus was feeling a little uncomfortable and thought of something to say.

"Well not all werewolves are mean you know," suggested Remus, "I mean I have a friend who's a werewolf, though I don't fancy having dinner at his place."

The rest of them laughed at Remus little joke.

"I must say life as a werewolf can't at all be easy." Sirius said with a down face. "I hear that lately Fudge got a new secretary and she despises half-humans of any kind."

"How about space aliens?" asked Molly curiously?

"Well there are many different species all together and we know as much about them as they do with us and plus they're not all half-humans so she can't count them all out."

They had an awkward silence until a boy crashed in and he was obviously being bullied.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Said Lucius Malfoy who's accompanied by two large and dumb looking fellows and … Snape?

"Malfoy!" exclaimed Sirius. The Black and Malfoy family has a good bond (because they are pure-blood wizards and witches); only Sirius and Lucius's relation isn't so well.

"Snape!" glared James.

"Ah, Sirius, how grand it is to see you."

"Cut the talk, what's going on?" asked James

"Well James old 'fiend', nothing you need to stick your nose in." Snape sneered.

"Why, because you smothered it with grease all over it with yours?"

The rest of them laughed.

"Let's cut the chatter and tell us what you were doing with that boy Mr Malfoy and Snape and whoever you two are." Stated Lily

"They're Crabbe and Goyle."

"You know despite how dumb they may be they can make their own introductions of themselves."

The so-called Crabbe and Goyle responded menacingly with their folded arms and flexed muscles. Lily was frightened for a moment and backed away as James stood between them.

"That's enough, Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe and Goyle; leave us and him alone already."

"And what if we don't." snarled Lucius menacingly.

At that very moment a message came along (Hogwarts students, please get dressed into your robes, we'll soon be in Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes.)

"C'mon boys, we have to 'change'." Stated Lucius and they left.

James bent down to the boy on the ground.

"You should go now and get changed."

"But I'm scared, what if they come back for me please can't I stay with you guys."

"Well …" James looked back at the others and said. "Sure why not, but you need to get your stuff here."

Like that the boy stood up slowly and made his way back into this apartment. James turned around to Lily and asked.

"Lily, are you alright?"

Lily was still sort of dazed. James put his hands on her arms. At that very moment, something happened, something words can't explain and also it was something that put Lily out of her daze.

"Huh, what? Oh, I'm fine thank you."

"Wow, they scared you good." Commented Sirius.

"Well I'm sure the sorting will knock her out like that." Molly claims.


End file.
